Proposing Possibilities Of Falling In Love
by Turtle-chi
Summary: Kuroko grew up in an orphanage and the only family he considered was the people there. His happy life was disturbed when the orphanage face a great deal of being shut down and having no more fund to support it. He was push to work for the worst man and his resolution to get revenge to the guy was wavering. Kuroko, bit by bit was falling in love with the devil.


**Authors' Note:**

**Jannah :** Hey guys! I'm Jannah and I'll be co writing with the one and only turtle-ichi *claps* this is just an introduction to the characters of this story we'll post the prologue as soon as possible.

**Turtle-chi :** She's a chatter box, but anyway I decided to create a multi-chapter Fic. and since this is going to be collaborate work and we're both still amateur; try to go easy on us. Just like what she said this is the introduction. We'll try to update fast. Also sorry for the people who still waiting for the update of the Dilemma. I'll try to catch up and update it.

Later, I will post another one-shot so I hope you read it as well. The title will be _**"The Great In-Laws Fight"** _Of course AkaKuro Fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

_"Who would ever thought that your greatest hatred will lead you to once more, learning love again."_

* * *

Kuroko Testsuya a sweet cute boy who seems to love milkshakes beyond human extent. He became a mix string of 1 part alone and 2 parts tragedy. He's an orphan because of one accident when he was 4 years old and now he's 5, he had celebrated his birthday in a hospital with no one to come by and say "Happy Birthday Tetsuya!". Without a parent to take care of him, he was sent to an old orphanage where he met a boy named Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Ogiwara was bubbly to say the least always talking like there's no tomorrow for that. Always at Kuroko's side and always been protecting him ever since. He was there because of one thing; his parents. His parents are horrible monsters who almost killed their son and if it weren't for the kind lady leaving next to them he'd be dead right now.

They always had their time of their life when they're together playing basketball at the court behind the orphanage or in that one besides the park. Ogiwara taught Kuroko a lot of things one of that is basketball. He saw the other kids back to his window at their house the court just across from them. He studied their moves and on later time he tried it but it didn't last long when the beating of his father became unbearable so he can't really move that much his body always aching but he still continue to watch the others play.

Next was a girl named Momoi Satsuki. A pink haired sweet girl but has a dark side when she's angry. Has terrible cooking skills and if tasted, It will led to your death.

Kuroko met her when he accidentally got lost to the other building -which is for the girls-He bump into the pink head when he was finding his way back to more familiar place. Momoi was rather confused, only girls are allowed in here so he questioned him why he's there.

"Hey!"

"Umm… I'm sorry to intrude..." Kuroko fiddle with his little fingers due to nervous, and Momoi found it very adorable.

"No, it's okay! What are you doing here anyway?" He smile to the cute innocent boy.

"I'm lost…" Then poof, there was already an arrow shot to her heart. She tried her best to conquer the incoming blood lost but the opponent was too strong.

"I'll help you! And by the way my name is Momoi!" She flashed him the perfect smile of a true maiden. Though, the little boy was not affected. Momoi quickly grab the hand and took note how soft it was, not to mention how cold it was too.

"I'm Kuroko." Indeed the bluennette was shy.

She smiled happily as Kuroko told her where he's heading for. While going there they found each other as interesting. Momoi grow a little fond, maybe little is an understatement; it was a huge infatuation to the boy. Everything he tells was interesting and unique for her. If angels were to descend below the earth, Momoi was sure Kuroko was one of them. So that how their friendship goes.

The three grew side by side. As if separating them would be inhumane to do so.

All of them carry a dark past but they accepted it all without bitterness.

They come to enjoy the life the in that small sanctuary. It seems to them the orphanage were their true family is and no matter what, they will protect it even if the Devil is their enemy.

* * *

**Turtle-chi :** Reviews are always and forever be appreciated!


End file.
